Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a projector configured to broaden a degree of freedom relative to position selection of a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Lately, a projector, which magnifies and projects a small image to a large screen, attracts attention as a flat display enabling to realize a large-sized screen with a slim design instead of a cathode ray tube having a large volume and a limited screen size.
A device enabling to realize a high quality image on a large screen may include a liquid crystal display (hereinafter abbreviated LCD), a plasma display panel and a projection display system, to name a few.
Generally, an optical system of a project may be categorized into two types, that is, an illumination system, and a projection system. The illumination system is configured such that light emitted from a light source is equally illuminated to a small-sized imager via an FEL (Fly Eye Lens) or an integrator which is an optical tunnel, and the projection system is configured such that an illuminated light is incident on each panel via the illumination system, where an imager is enlarged to be captured on a screen.